Sayonara wa aenai anata dakara
by lydiasyafira
Summary: "... Tenten, disaat terakhir, kau membuka cepolanmu di depanku. Jika nantinya kau tak bertemu dengan Neji dan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Bolehkah aku berpikir bahwa apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu, memang ditujukkan padaku?"/ warn: Typo(s), OOC! bikin baper... eh gk tau juga sih/


SAYONARA WA AENAI ANATA DAKARA

Author : LydiaSyafira

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © lydiasyafira

Warning : OOC, typo bertebaran, dll

.

.

.

Gegap gempita mewarnai acara resepsi pernikahan Uchiha terakhir itu dengan cinta pertamaku, ya Sakura Haruno. Jika kau berpikir aku bersedih karena pernikahan sahabatku itu, maka kau salah besar. Aku benar-benar senang. Aku bahagia. Kuakui aku memang sempat menyukai gadis Haruno itu dulu, dan selalu berusaha bersama-sama Naruto untuk menarik perhatiannya dari Sasuke. Tapi, yah, baik aku maupun Naruto kini menyadari bahwa hati gadis itu tetap pada pendiriannya. Sejak dulu. Tak pernah berubah, selalu Sasuke. Tapi, itu bukan masalah. Karena aku dan Naruto pun kini sudah sama-sama menambatkan hati pada gadis lain. Bukan, dia bukan Sakura.

Naruto, ia menambatkan hatinya pada Hinata dan resmi menjadi suaminya sejak bulan lalu. Dan aku, pada—

"Lee...! Aku senang kau datang!" Pekik Sakura mengejutkanku. Aku langsung kembali ke kenyataan. Tak lama senyum terulas dibibirku.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatanku untuk melihatmu tampil cantik dari penampilanmu biasanya? Tapi, kau memang selalu cantik sih, tak heran banyak yang menyukaimu termasuk ak—"

"Ekhm!" Sasuke segera memasang dirinya tepat di depan Sakura, matanya berkilat tajam, seolah-olah ia berkata ' _Bicara satu kalimat lagi, kupastikan kau mendapat tempat peristirahatan terakhirmu'_

"Ahahaha, tenanglah Sasuke- _san,_ aku tak akan mencoba menarik perhatian istrimu seperti dulu, sungguh." Aku tertawa lepas hingga air mataku terlihat di sudut mataku, "Lagipula aku juga sudah menemukan gadis yang benar-benar kucintai." Aku tersenyum tipis ke arah mereka berdua.

"Oh? Waahh! Benarkah?!" Pekik Sakura heboh, "Aaa~ Sepertinya aku tahu siapa..." Gadis itu mengerling jahil padaku, aku hanya mampu menggaruk tengkuk belakangku malu.

"Memangnya siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Eh!? Kau tak tahu Sasuke- _kun_?!"

"A-ah, b-bisa saja kau juga tidak tahu siapa gadis itu, Sakura- _san!"_ Ujarku membela diri.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku yakin pasti Tenten, 'kan?! Iya 'kan?" Kata Sakura percaya diri.

Gotcha!

Tebakannya benar 100%, aku memalingkan wajahku malu. Semburat merah segera memenuhi wajahku. Ck! Ini memalukan! Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahuku. Aku mendongak dan melihat sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajah stoic milik Sasuke.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan meminta padaku." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Tentu, terimakasih."

"Ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Emm... Mungkin setelah ia pulang dari misi." Balasku.

"Benar juga, Tenten tak terlihat sejak tadi, ternyata ia sedang dalam misi. Hahh... benar-benar si Naruto itu, memberi temanku misi di hari pentingku! Awas saja kau, Naruto!" Geram Sakura.

Aku dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru tempat ini. Benar-benar ramai. Penuh dengan tawa dan suasana menyenangkan dimana-mana. Semua orang bahagia. Semua orang bahagia... bersama pasangan mereka. Sai yang terlihat menggandeng Ino—tunangannya—dengan mesra. Hinata yang tersipu malu melihat Naruto makan dengan lahap. Bahkan pasangan teraneh yang sama-sama merupakan aset penting dari masing-masing desanya pun, tampak romantis karena sang wanita tampak menyuapkan makanan ke suaminya yang pemalas. Shikamaru dan Temari.

Kini aku menengok lagi ke arah tokoh utama malam ini, Sakura dan Sasuke. Senyum tak pernah lekang dari bibir keduanya. Tak terlihat raut kelelahan sama sekali dari wajah mereka berdua, padahal tamu-tamu yang hadir pun masih terus bertambah hingga saat ini. Pancaran kebahagiaan nampak nyata dari wajah mereka. Mana mungkin aku menjadi satu-satunya pria yang bersedih hari ini, meski faktanya aku sedikit menyayangkan keabsenan Tenten hari ini.

Tiba-tiba semua gegap gempita itu lenyap, saat seorang shinobi berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari arah luar, dan berteriak.

"HOKAGE- _SAMA!_ HOKAGE- _SAMA!"_ Sontak hal itu menarik perhatian semua orang, terutama Naruto yang kini berjalan mendekati shinobi itu.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa bicarakan dengan perlahan."

"TIDAK HOKAGE- _SAMA!_ INI BENAR-BENAR PENTING..! SEORANG KUNOICHI DARI KONOHA! DIA... DIA SEKARAT!—"

"Siapa?! Katakan dengan jelas..!" Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku langsung memotong ucapan pria itu. Aku memiliki firasat yang buruk tentang hal ini.

.

.

.

Aku berlari sekencang yang kubisa, tak peduli suara bisik-bisik dan tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan orang-orang di rumah sakit ini padaku. Aku meninggalkan acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura tadi tanpa pikir panjang. Pikiranku terus memutar perkataan shinobi tingkat chuunin tadi.

 _"_ _Ten.. Tenten! Dia, dia ditemukan di sekitar hutan Amegakure, bersimbah darah, diduga ia diserang oleh sekelompok makhluk aneh yang tidak bisa mati karena ditemukan banyak bercak darah di sekitar Tenten tapi tak ada satupun mayat disana, lalu—"_

 _"_ _Dimana!? Dimana Tenten sekarang!?"_

 _"_ _D-di Rumah Sakit Konoha."_

Derap langkah terburu terdengar di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, mataku dengan teliti melihat satu per satu nomor yang tertera di atas pintu kamar pasien. Tujuannya hanya satu, kamar nomor 135!

Ketemu.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk segera menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang serba putih tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tenten?!" Deru nafas memburu terdengar dariku. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, dan mataku tertumbuk pada satu obyek , terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Mataku membulat. Gadis itu, tidak mungkin, ini pasti bohong, 'kan?

Aku berjalan limbung ke arah ranjang itu. Tenten... Ten... Kau tak mungkin meninggalkanku, 'kan?

"Lee... dengarkan penjelasanku," Tsunade- _sama_ meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, namun pandanganku menatap kosong pada gadis yang terbaring diatas ranjang itu.

"Tsunade- _sama..._ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Lee, aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali—"

"Tenten bisa kehabisan nafas jika kau letakkan selimut diatas kepalanya begitu..." Aku terus berjalan ke arahnya. Ke arah Tenten.

"Lee... dengar—"

"Tidak... Tenten belum pergi... Tenten... belum..—" Aku tepat di depan ranjang Tenten. Terlihat bercak darah di selimutnya, dan tangan yang menjuntai ke bawah.

"Dia sudah mati, Lee!"

Tsunade- _sama_ menarik bahuku hingga aku berbalik ke belakang. Seluruh sendi di tubuhku mati rasa. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan dataran yang saat ini kupijak. Pandanganku memburam , nyaris menghitam. Tapi, seberkas chakra yang amat kukenal terasa di seluruh alat indraku. Chakra ini... Tenten. Aku menoleh ke arah Tsunade- _sama._ Ia mengerti arti tatapanku. Lalu, hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum benar-benar jatuh pingsan adalah...

"... Ia masih hidup."

.

.

.

Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak Tenten terbaring koma di ranjang rumah sakit. Selama itu pula, aku terus mengunjungi tempat itu setiap hari. Mengganti bunga di vasnya setiap hari, mengelap keringatnya, menyelimutinya, membacakan buku bacaan, menceritakan pengalamanku hari itu padanya, dan seringkali aku berlatih mengucapkan kata-kata yang nantinya kugunakan untuk melamarnya. Meski aku pasti akan tertawa sendiri menyadari kebodohanku, tapi tak apa, aku senang melakukannya. Aku merasa seolah Tenten benar-benar ada disini, bersamaku. Jika aku akan pulang, terkadang aku memberanikan diriku untuk mencium keningnya, tapi selalu gagal.

"Jangan mencuri kesempatan meski kau memiliki peluang besar, Lee. Tenten sedang sakit, dan kau mencoba melecehkannya. Apa kau pantas menikahinya kelak?" Itulah yang selalu kurapalkan setiap hasrat ingin menciumnya timbul dalam diriku.

.

.

.

Hingga hari ini pun tiba...

Aku berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari padang latihan setelah Ino mengabarkan bahwa Tenten sudah siuman. Perasaan bahagia membuncah keluar dari dalam hatiku. Kuambil bunga liar yang paling indah yang saat itu kulihat. Sebuah cincin sederhana bermanik sapphire sudah kukantongi. Benar, ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya!

"Tenten!" Aku membuka pintu kamar dengan tergesa. Tak sabar untuk melihat iris hazel lembut yang selalu terpancar dari sepasang mata indahnya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahku, sebuah senyum manis terulas di bibirnya. Matanya menyipit. Bias cahaya dari jendela mengaburkan bayangan wajah cantiknya dari penglihatanku. Aku berjalan mendekat. Raut bahagia terlihat jelas di wajahku. Aku mengambil kursi di sebelahnya dan duduk disana seraya memandang ke arahnya.

"Tenten..."

"Hm..?"

"Kenapa kau masih saja mencepol rambutmu? Itukan tidak baik, apalagi kau sedang sakit."

"Hahaha... Sepertinya kau lupa tentang ucapanku sewaktu kita kecil."

"Ha? Memangnya apa?"

Tenten memasang raut sebal yang dibuat-buat, "Kau lupa? Huh, menyebalkan."

"Hihihi... baiklah-baiklah, aku ingat," Aku tertawa pelan, "Kau tak akan membuka cepolan rambutmu itu di depan laki-laki lain selain suamimu, 'kan?"

"Waah.. kau benar-benar ingat!"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku pikun?"

Gadis itu tertawa lepas. Kemudian tangannya mengambil sebuah cermin di atas nakas dan melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca itu.

"Lee... apa menurutmu aku sudah cantik?" Tenten berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandang sedikitpun dari cermin. Lee yang ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"K-kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" kini giliran Tenten yang bingung dengan ucapan Lee.

"Hm? Ah, tidak, hanya saja aku ingin terlihat cantik di depan seseorang."

"O-oh begitu."

" _Hai',_ jadi bagaimana?"

"Cantik, kau sudah cantik, Tenten."

" _Hontou ni?"_

" _Hai'"_

Tenten tersenyum lagi, " _Arigatou..._ Sekarang maukah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

"Eh? Sekarang? Nanti saja kalau kau sudah semb—"

"Sekarang saja, kumohon Lee."

"... Tapi, kau harus kugendong."

" _Arigatou.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin kemari?"

Hembusan angin sore membelai lembut suraiku dan Tenten. Bias Jingga menyebar hingga seluruh penjuru Konoha. Tapak kakiku melangkah pelan di rerumputan yang masih basah oleh hujan semalam. Tempat ini menyimpan ribuan kenangan kami. Tim Guy. Padang latihan luas yang menjadi awal mula dari segalanya. Awal perkenalan kami semua.

 _"_ _Namaku Rock Lee! Cita-citaku ingin menjadi seperti Guru Guy!"_

 _"_ _Oh Lee... perkenalan yang mengharukan!"_

 _"_ _Guy-sensei..."_

 _"_ _Lee..."_

 _"_ _Ekhm..! Namaku Tenten! Cita-citaku ingin menjadi Kunoichi hebat seperti Tsunade-sama!"_

 _"_ _Cih... Namaku Neji. Hyuuga Neji."_

 _"_ _Yosh! Dengan ini, Tim Guy resmi terbentuk!"_

Aku masih menggendongnya di punggungku. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku menunggu jawaban yang akan diucapkan olehnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya sudah lama tidak kemari. Rasanya rindu sekali."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Benar, sudah lama sekali."

"Ah ya, Lee. Aku ingin turun disana." Tenten menunjuk sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang. Tempat aku, Neji, dan Tenten dulu biasanya beristirahat setelah latihan.

Aku mendudukannya disana. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Seulas senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya yang pucat.

"Tempat ini semakin rimbun saja. Sepertinya tak ada yang menggunakannya selain kita, hahaha," Ujar gadis itu. "Aku masih ingat saat kita sering berlatih disini dulu. Kau selalu berbuat hal gila dengan Guy- _sensei_ saat itu. Dan kurasa hanya aku dan Neji saja yang masih waras di tim kita," Aku tertawa mendengarnya, "Yah, tak kusangka kini hanya kita yang masih tersisa, Lee."

"... Ya, Guy- _sensei_ baru saja meninggal tepat setelah pernikahan Naruto." Ucapku.

Hening menyelimuti kami, aku maupun Tenten terdiam seraya menutup mata merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah kami.

"Tenten—"

"Oh ya, Lee... Ngomong-ngomong apa aku sudah pernah menceritakan orang yang kusuka padamu?" Ucapnya. Aku membelalakan mataku saat melihatnya membuka cepolan rambutnya. Apa mungkin ia menyukaiku? "Sepertinya belum ya... haha, aku memang bodoh." Ia tersenyum sekilas,

"Aku menyukai Neji. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal belum sempat mengatakannya. Benar-benar bodoh ya? Karena itu... aku ingin mengatakannya saat aku bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi—"

"Ten, kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Untuk itulah aku bertanya, apa aku sudah terlihat cantik?" Gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

"Tenten... Ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Kau tahu kalau aku hanya memilikimu, 'kan!? Jangan pergi, kumohon ini permintaan terakhirku, jangan per—"

Bruuk! Kepala bersurai kecoklatan itu terjatuh di bahuku.

"Aku... ingin tidur."

Setetes air mata meleleh di pipiku, disusul tetesan lainnya yang sulit untuk kukendalikan. Aku tertunduk dalam. Sekali lagi... Sekali lagi aku merasakan kehilangan yang menyakitkan... Sekali lagi aku menyaksikan kepergian teman-temanku... Dan sekali lagi... Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya.

"Tidur...lah, lalu... besok... kau harus bangun... Kita... akan berlatih bersama lagi... berlatih dengan lainnya... Tim.. Guy.." Aku tak bisa mengucapkan semuanya dengan jelas, tenggorokanku tercekat, air mata tak henti meleleh di pipiku. Dengan semua kekuatan yang masih tersisa, aku tersenyum lirih dan menggapai tangan mungil yang mulai kaku itu, menyematkan sebuah cincin sederhana.

"... Aku... mencintaimu, Tenten."

.

.

.

Suasana pemakaman terasa hampa dimataku. Tak ada emosi yang terpancar dari wajahku. Semuanya tampak buram. Bahkan suara orang-orang di sekitarku pun tak ada yang dapat kudengar.

Aku memandang kosong ke arah tiga nisan didepanku. Semuanya berurutan. Neji, Guy- _sensei,_ dan Tenten.

Satu per satu para pelayat yang datang mulai pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku masih tak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu. Tiba-tiba aku mendongak menatap langit mendung di atasku. Sesuatu menarik perhatianku.

Seekor burung yang baru saja terbang mengikuti dua burung lainnya yang sudah terbang sejak tadi.

Aku tersenyum getir.

"... Tenten, disaat terakhir, kau membuka cepolanmu di depanku. Jika nantinya kau tak bertemu dengan Neji dan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Bolehkah aku berpikir bahwa apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu, memang ditujukkan padaku?"

.

.

.

~owari~

A/N : Akhirnyaaa! Selesai juga! Btw, ni ide ff kepikiran waktu tadi aku teraweh xD semoga nggak mengecewakan... amiinn..

Oh iya, kalau bisa mbaca ff ini sambil ndengerin lagunya angel beats ichiban no takaramono ya.. hahahaa TTvTT (baper berat gw)

 **RnR?**


End file.
